


7 Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've shared a lot of accidental kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Kisses

**1.**

The first time they kissed was an accident.

Shuuji doesn't remember the exact details, but they were probably arguing about something stupid. Like all things Akira-related.

He was annoyed at the time, facing towards the view of the city, and Akira, like usual, cheerfully dropped his head onto Shuuji's shoulder.

Instead of turning away or shoving Akira like he normally would, Shuuji turned his head to yell at Akira.

He didn't think his lips would crash into Akira's.

**2.**

The second time Akira's lips touched him was almost like the first time.

Shuuji refused to take responsibility for the first time, and this time, it was most definitely _not_ his fault.

Akira had jumped on his back, while Shuuji was walking down the stairs. Luckily, he was almost at the last step, so when Akira landed on his back, his foot merely slipped onto the next step, instead of collapsing his entire body.

But that small little jolt of his body caused Akira's face to smack into the nape of Shuuji's neck, and Akira had accidentally kissed him.

**3.**

The next time Akira accidentally kissed him was also by the stairs.

And it also involved one of them tripping.

Akira was flapping his arms wildly again like a bird while skipping down the stairs.

And Shuuji, for no apparent reason that he can think of, was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his... friend.

"Stop jumping around like that! You'll fall!" He had yelled at the idiot.

Akira had replied, "I won't fall! Kon-kon!" and did his stupid "kiss-the-fox" gesture.

With that distraction, he didn't pay any attention to where his foot went, and indeed, as Shuuji had predicted, he fell.

And Shuuji tried to stop him, because he didn't want to carry Akira if he hurt himself.

Akira fell into Shuuji, and they both fell to the floor.

The oxygen in Shuuji's lungs went out with an "Oomph!", and Akira's teeth knocked against his own.

**4.**

Shuuji supposes the next kiss _might've_ been his fault, but Akira has to take some blame too!

If Akira hadn't angered him, he wouldn't have drank his favorite brand of choco-milk.

If Akira hadn't stolen his drink and drank the rest of it, Shuuji wouldn't have pushed him down.

If Akira had just let him push him around, then they wouldn't have had to wrestle around.

Although...

It _was_ his fault that when he ran out of anger, he laughed and collapsed on top of Akira.

It _was_ his fault that he wasn't paying attention to where his lips fell.

And it was the first time Shuuji ever noticed how clear and kind and _sure_ Akira's eyes looked.

**5.**

Shuuji isn't so sure why he didn't push Akira away the next time Akira's lips touched him.

Things were already so awkward between of them, after all those accidental kisses and that brief staring competition.

But Shuuji was secretly glad that Akira hadn't let those things deter him from being friends with Shuuji.

Although times like these, where Akira 'accidentally' rips a hole into his shirt and brings a "cute" design to sew over said hole, were too annoying.

And Shuuji didn't want to know why Akira wanted him to sew a _heart—_ a _heart_ of all things—onto the hole. Nor did he want to know where Akira got the heart from.

He was too busy thinking about how annoying and stupid Akira was, and thus he didn't pay enough attention to the needle in his hands.

So he didn't notice it until it was too late, when the needle pricked his thumb harshly enough to bleed.

Shuuji muttered a curse and was about to suck on his thumb, when, out of nowhere, Akira popped up and grabbed his thumb!

To his utter surprise, Akira placed his thumb into his mouth and sucked at the digit.

**6.**

By this time, Shuuji supposes that kissing Akira isn't _too_ painful for him, although he would never admit it.

It happened way too often, and damnit, Shuuji doesn't exactly like the fact that he got used to it.

But despite that, he didn't punch Akira for purposely kissing his cheek.

Maybe a year ago, he would've done that. To continue being the cool, popular guy with a girlfriend. As far from kissing guys as possible.

But now, he just took it and rolled his eyes before pushing away Akira and telling him to stop messing around.

**7.**

The first time they kissed, there was no 'accident'.

It was on November 1st, Shuuji's birthday.

Even though Shuuji had repeatedly told him and Nobuta that he didn't want people celebrating his birthday or give him any gifts, Akira refused that command.

(Akira thought of getting Nobuta to help him, but after last year's fiasco, he didn't think Nobuta would want to help him.)

And so he bought a whole load of useless decorations, got some of Shuuji's favorite choco-milk, and got a non-too-sweet cake for him.

When they sat together in Akira's little apartment in Hokkaido, Shuuji tiredly took off his party hat and asked him, "And whose birthday was it that you threw this party for? It's too inconsiderate of them not to come."

Akira laughed out loud at that and he plopped himself in front of Shuuji. "It's your birthday, id-i-ot!" He "chuu"ed at Shuuji's nose and put the party hat back on Shuuji's head.

Shuuji made an annoyed face at Akira's actions, but when he processed what Akira said, his eyes widened, and he yelled, "What? I thought I told you that I didn't want you to celebrate my birthday, you moron!"

"But I didn't get you anything! So you can't say you got something you didn't like!" Akira pouted.

Shuuji sighed loudly and angrily. But Akira did have a point, so he let it go. And fighting with Akira would be pointless and ungrateful.

Akira continued, "And you made a cake without too much fruit or too much whipped cream! You can eat it now without having the urge to throw up, you noodle!" He poked at Shuuji's side but was ignored.

Shuuji sighed again. Akira could be pretty convincing when he wanted to be. He didn't think Akira would have the urge to do something like this for him though.

Shuuji wasn't sure, but he was starting to feel his cheeks heat up. Wordlessly, he grabbed a paper plate with the a slice of cake on top of it and started eating it.

Akira, next to him, grinned and grabbed his own piece.

For the rest of the night, they watched the television, laughed at comedy shows, skipped the chick-flicks, and talked about random things.

It was a night like any other, besides the whole birthday celebrations. Full of talks, jokes, laughter, and the sound of friendship.

It was the happiest birthday that Shuuji had.

Sometime before midnight and during the thirty-sixth commercial, Shuuji noticed that Akira kept scooting closer to him. Centimeter by centimeter, Akira was getting closer.

Soon, Akira's knees knocked into his own, their thighs pressing together, their fingers touching. Out of the corner of his eye, Shuuji watched Akira closely. He noticed the same things about Akira's eyes again. He stared at Akira's lips. He watched his eyelashes flutter tiredly.

Shuuji didn't notice it when his body suddenly started feeling warmer, his cheeks reddening again. He didn't notice it when his breaths quickened to an irregular pattern, nor did he notice his palms getting sweaty.

When he saw Akira turn to face him, he suddenly felt all these things, and his face reddened some more. Akira must have understood though, because he didn't make any stupid gestures or sounds. Instead, he smiled a normal, beautiful smile that, strangely enough, calmed Shuuji down, and his face went back to his normal color.

Neither of them knew who made the first move—they just saw each other's faces growing closer and closer together.

When their lips met, there was nothing accidental about it. It was warm and familiar. It reminded both of them of the past year and little moments before then. It reminded them of their friendship and their close bond. And instead of making them scared of ruining their friendship with one another, this kiss caused them to feel bolder, braver, and it made them feel confident that things could only get better and happier for them.

Later on that evening, Akira and Shuuji laid together in Akira's futon. They both wore tired but happy smiles, eager to sleep.

In the dead silence of the night, only the sounds of their breathing were heard, and Shuuji thought of the kisses that he shared with Akira.

"Y'know, we kissed too many times before tonight." Shuuji whispered.

Akira closed his eyes and hummed a small, happy tune. He traced circles on Shuuji's arm and replied just as softly, "I know. I planned it that way."

Shuuji gaped at him and his jaw dropped. He could only utter, "Wha—?" before he simply accepted things with a sigh. Akira would always surprise him with all the little things that he did. Shuuji smiled and closed his eyes.

For now, he didn't need to think of anything but only sleep.

...

...

"Hey! You just made me bake a cake for my own birthday!" (Not to mention clean the apartment and set up the decorations.)


End file.
